


Caught

by druscilla



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: BDSM, Bratting, Discipline, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, M/M, Orgasm Control, Punishment, Spanking, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 12:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5005372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/druscilla/pseuds/druscilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warning: watersports</p><p>Pete breaks the rules and Patrick has to punish him for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

Pete was sleep when Patrick got home, but not for long. He woke up to lips on the back of his neck and fingers tracing up his naked thighs. He only was able to let out half a moan before it caught in this throat.

His naked thighs. He was still naked. Oh shit.

Fingers turned to fingernails quickly and Pete choked as he bit back the small scream of pain. “Did you come?” Patrick whispered, almost sweetly.

Pete gulped. “I’m sorry.”

“No, you’re sorry you got caught.” And with that, Patrick was sitting up and grabbing Pete’s legs to haul the older boy across his lap. His hand came down immediately, impacting on the bare skin, still warm from being under the blankets. 

Pete gave a small cry and then twisted his fingers in the sheets, biting his bottom lip between his teeth as he felt Patrick’s hand come down over and over, in the same spot until Pete was about to give out and then switching to another and repeating the same pattern. He didn’t stop until Pete’s entire ass was red and there were tears in the corners of his eyes. He was unbearably hard and Patrick took great pains to avoid any contact with his cock.

The singer pushed the other boy off of him and stood up, slowly pulling his belt off. Pete’s eyes were closed, but he knew what was happening. He shivered and pulled his hands to his chest as he waited on his stomach. “Are you ready?” Patrick asked him softly.

“Yes,” Pete whispered, his voice cracking. He screamed when the belt came down, impacting both cheeks at once, right above where they met the thigh, stinging like fire and leaving it burning as Patrick pulled back and delivered two more, slightly higher. 

Pete heard the belt drop to the floor and he gasped for breath, his teeth biting the comforter. He felt the bed dip and he didn’t know what was coming next until he felt it. A few warm droplets hit the middle of his back and then a steady stream was spraying on his lower back to trickle down to his ass and thighs, then higher on his shoulders, and finally soaking his hair. He squeezed his mouth shut as he felt it running down the side of his face, getting everywhere from his chin to his ears.

Patrick shifted on the bed again and Pete felt a hand in his hair, lifting his head up. He opened his eyes just long enough to see Patrick’s cock in front of his face and he opened his mouth on instinct, taking it in, the tastes mingling in his mouth as he tried not to gag. He pushed forward, wanting more, needed Patrick to fuck his face, needing to feel more like a whore. He deserved to be punished. He needed to be punished. Pete gagged and moaned at the same time as he felt Patrick hit the back of his throat.

“Maybe next time you’ll listen to me.”

Pete doubted it. He reached a hand forward to grip Patrick’s knee while his mouth continued to be assaulted. He rocked his hips slightly against the bed but the younger put a stop to that immediately, gripping the back of Pete’s head and pulling him forward completely until his teeth were pressed against Patrick’s skin and his throat was forced to open to take the hard cock down. Patrick held him there for a minute before pulling him back and letting him gasp for air.

“You don’t get to come,” he growled before he pressed his length through Pete’s lips again, fucking against the back of his throat with brutal precision until he pulled out and came, adding his come to the piss still dripping down Pete’s face. “Now go shower, you fucking pisswhore.”

Pete pushed himself off the bed immediately and hurried to the bathroom. He could see Patrick stripping the sheets off the bed through the open door as he turned the warm water on and stepped in, feeling the degradation slip down the drain, but not his need to come. 

Patrick came in to grab a towel to dry off the plastic sheet. “If you even think about it …” he warned as he disappeared.

Pete thought about it. Once the water ran clear, he slowly wrapped a hand around his cock, trying not to smile and making sure to moan just loud enough. He cried out when he came and when he opened his eyes, Patrick was standing just outside the open shower door. “You never fucking learn, do you?”


End file.
